


From the Office to the Bedroom

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck my face,” James rasps, and Bruce’s hips stutter as he stares down at him.</p><p>“What?” he asks eloquently.</p><p>James laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Office to the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins the mass exodus of my works on tumblr (from the blog with the same url as my username here). Hold onto your butts for a series of nonsensical titles, because none of these were titled and it's hard coming up with them, man.

Bruce and James have undeniable chemistry during improv--and there's no difference when it comes to the bedroom. Bruce pushes, James gives, and they both escalate until they're light-headed and totally sated. They know each other well enough to anticipate, or at least, they do, until James tips his head over the side of the bed and drags Bruce's hips toward him.

"Fuck my face," he rasps. Bruce's hips stutter as he stares down at James, whose eyes are closed, lips parted expectantly, and... and...

"What?" Bruce asks eloquently.

James opens his eyes to blink up at Bruce. "You know," he laughs. "Facefucking? Put your dick in my throat and fuck it." He grins and it manages to look anything but absurd even while he's upside down.

"But," Bruce says. "That's, that's pretty extreme."

"Really?" James mouths at the side of Bruce's dick without losing his smile. "With the shit we've done, this is where you draw the line?"

"What if you start gagging?" Bruce insists. "Or if you vomit?"

James' laugh is warm against Bruce's dick. "Well then I try harder, don't I? Everybody vomits, Bruce. If you're that anxious you can grab the wastebasket but, not to brag, I'm pretty good at this."

It feels like someone has taken Bruce's head and is holding it underwater.

"This isn't," he starts. "This isn't like, a barf fetish, is it? Which—I mean, I can handle that, if it is, I just—"

"Oh my god, Bruce." James sits up and spins to survey Bruce. "I can take it, my god."

"Sure, you can deepthroat with the best of them. But this—"

James rolls his eyes and drops off of the bed before Bruce has time to protest. He grabs Bruce's hips and pulls sharply, forcing him to brace himself on the mattress, thighs bracketing James' head. Bruce has enough time to look down and see James lick his lips before his dick is swallowed down in one deft motion.

For a minute that's it, James working his throat around Bruce, but then James uses the grip he still has on Bruce's hips to push him back before drawing him in again, and again. Bruce fights to keep the movements slow despite James' urging until James sucks in a fractured breath through his nose and moans around Bruce's dick.

Molten heat spreads up from Bruce's belly. He swallows, bends over to brace his elbows on the bed, and slowly begins fucking James' throat in earnest.

It feels—well, there's an occasional scrape of teeth, and it's uncomfortable to thrust all the way to the back of James' throat, but the sounds he's making are unbelievable. Bruce makes it thirty, maybe forty seconds before his composure breaks and he's pulling back to urge James up on the bed.

"No, Bruce," James starts plaintively, voice scratchy, but Bruce pushes him down onto his back with his head over the side of the mattress like he'd been earlier and James' eyes slam shut as tremor shudders through him.

"Want to see you," Bruce says, pressing a thumb into James' mouth. "You can get off on this, can't you?"

James' lips are swollen and spit-slick and oh-so beautiful as he manages a hazy grin.

"I don't know," he confesses. "Want to find out?"

Bruce presses James' mouth open and presses back inside. From this angle, he can see James' throat working, the way he's pinching and twisting his own nipples as he moans around Bruce's dick. It's hypnotizing. Bruce loses himself in the motions until James' hands dip to start jerking himself off in rough, frantic motions.

"You want me to come down your throat?" Bruce says then, because James is always a slut for dirty talk. "Want me to wreck your voice?" At the choked moan he gets in response, Bruce places one hand carefully over James' furiously working throat and squeezes.

James comes with a garbled muffled shout and Bruce pulls out to give him a chance to breathe.

"No, no," James gasps, and surges back up to reclaim Bruce's dick. That's as much permission as Bruce needs to finish what he's started, to make good on his promise and come down James' throat.

When he pulls back, James' lips are swollen and ropes of saliva and cum connect his face with Bruce's spent dick.

Bruce admires the image it makes until James wipes the spit away from his eyes and looks up at Bruce plaintively.

"I need a towel," he croaks. "And a tissue. I think there's cum in my nose."

Bruce laughs but moves to grab James something to clean himself up with. It's absolutely not erotic to watch James sit up and blow his nose, but warmth that has nothing to do with his recent orgasm floods Bruce and he can't help but pull James into an affectionate headlock.

"Oh, don't do that," James whines. "I have heartburn."

"I'll get you some tums, you big baby." Bruce drops a kiss on the back of James' head and pulls back; James grabs him before he can stand and pushes Bruce back onto the bed.

"I'll be fine," he mutters. "Stay and let me cuddle you."

"Baby," Bruce repeats, but he brings his arms up to stroke James' back. They fall asleep like that.

((Bruce wakes up to find his chest covered in drool and the still-damp spit towel pulled over them both instead of the blanket. He sighs and goes back to sleep.))

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
